real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Radical feminism
DISCLAIMER: The views expressed below do not represent this wiki's stance on feminism. Radical feminism is a more extreme version of the modern feminist movement. While first and second-wave feminism were gender equality movements, much of third-wave feminism is inherently anti-male, as it is based on the idea that a patriarchy still exists in the western world and therefore is mainly concerned with obtaining and defending unfair advantages given to women in society while diverting attention away from or outright denying the existence of issues faced by men such as the high rates of male suicide and homelessness, with a few exceptions. Examples of radical feminist groups include BuzzfeedYellow, the Young Turks (not to be confused with the Turkish group) and Womad, which is arguably the most radical and misandrist of them all as it aborts babies just for being male and supports child molesters if they molest boys. They have spawned many internet memes, most notably that all of them are angry lesbians and that they're just angry because their fathers left them, as well as numerous images of feminists wondering why people think they hate men while listing misandric actions performed by them. Villainy * Indian feminists put the Indian government under massive pressure until they changed the laws surrounding rape, making it so only men can be charged with sex offences. They also had Israeli laws changed so that women who commit rape can only be charged with minor offences. *Relating to the previous entry, many radical feminists believe that all men are potential rapists. As a result, they claim that the presumption of innocence should be waived whenever a man is accused of rape, even supporting women who make False rape allegations and claiming that women have never lied about being raped. ** In addition, feminists on social media mocked a man who was held at gunpoint and raped by a woman. * Despite claiming to want all women to have the choice to do whatever they want, feminists have been known to harass, shame or outright ostracize women who voted for Donald Trump or work as strippers, F1 grid girls or any profession that involves objectification. * Feminists like Alex O'Brien, owner of Handsome Her, believe men should be forced to pay extra taxes to reflect the gender pay gap, despite the evidence provided by media scrutiny and government studies proving that it doesn't exist. Some feminists even believe that men should be payed less or pay extra tax in order to fix the wage gap. * Often, conferences about issues such as the high rate of male suicide are disrupted by feminist protesters who accuse the people at the conference of being misogynists and sexists and actively try to prevent these issues being talked about in the media. ** Similarly, when York University in Britain held a "men's day" to draw attention to men's issues, radical feminists got it shut down by protesting about how it was "misogynistic" to care about these issues. * Many organizations like NOMAS (National Organization for Men Against Sexism) that support feminism believe that most examples of misandry (women being sexist against men) are empowering rather than repulsive and sexist, which is how they view misogyny (men being sexist against women). In fact, when NOMAS co-chair Allen Corben was on the Jesse Lee Peterson radio show to talk about his views on feminism, he stated that only men are capable of sexism, saying "I don't think women can be sexist". In the same interview, Corben also stated that men who grow up in the USA are always sexist, and that "thinking "I want to have sex with that woman" is the same as thinking "I want to control that woman"". * As one of radical feminist's main talking points is that men are socially conditioned to be violent abusers despite women being more likely to be domestic abusers, they often spread lies about the nature of domestic abuse and claim that women are incapable of being abusers. * Australian feminists have pushed for Australia to impose a curfew for men in order to "curve rape rates". * In January 2017 pop star Madonna was put on a official platform at a women's march to give a speech, during which she claimed to have "thought an awful lot about blowing up the white house" as a response to Donald Trump beating Hillary Clinton in the presidential election. Despite the obviously controversial and inflammatory nature of this remark, feminists supported this remark as free speech and derided the Trump administration for investigating her. * Despite claiming to support freedom of speech, radical feminists often attempt to have those who disagree with them deplatformed on the grounds of Hate Speech. For example, in the Conservative Party leadership elections in the UK, candidate Dominic Raab stated that he isn't a feminist, and was slammed as "misogynistic", despite also stating that he was pro gender equality. Milo Yiannopoulos has also come under fire, with both radical feminists and Antifa constantly protesting events that he attends and even physically attacking his supporters. * Additionally, when Cassie Jay, a former radical feminist, made The Red Pill, a documentary about the Men's Rights Movement during which she realized her radical feminism was a form of misandry and abandoned it, radical feminists who hadn't even seen it attempted to have it banned because they realized that it was going to be a fair look at the MRM instead of just depicting them as monsters. * Radical feminists such as Bahar Mustafa have attempted to get men banned from certain areas as they claim they need them as "safe spaces". What's more, if men try to get their own safe spaces, the same feminists claim that only women need/deserve them. ** Relating to Bahar Mustafa, when she came under fire for racism and misandry, radical feminists refused to admit she was wrong and started #SupportBaharMustafa, which was soon hijacked by social media users. * Some radical feminists even believe that rape isn't rape if it happens to white women, which falls under Black Supremacy, or alternatively that "all sex is rape". * In the UK, women are generally given shorter prison sentences than men, which radical feminists support and defend, even going so far as to unsuccessfully push for no jail time for women who commit assault, theft or possession of drugs, as they don't believe the woman can be blamed. * In 2017, the Australian army banned men from joining, which radical feminists defended because they claimed putting more women in the army would end sexual assault, claiming that it was "sexist" to disagree with this. * Radical Feminists also claim that misandrist online movements such as #KillAllMen and #Killallwhitemen are "just jokes" and therefore shouldn't be criticised, despite also attempting to have people who make rape jokes and the like deplatformed because they claim that rape jokes SHOULD be taken seriously. Transphobia Radical feminists such as Womad and the Women's Liberation Front are also typically very transphobic, believing that transgender women are men posing as women in order to "invade female spaces", and that transgender men are "traitors". This subset of radical feminism is often referred to as "transgender exclusionary radical feminism", and its followers are known as "TERFs" (transgender exclusionary radical feminists), much to the dismay of radical feminists, who view this term as a type of slur. Transphobic radical feminists are often perceived negatively by other, more moderate self-identified feminists, due to their transphobic and misandrist nature. Biphobia Although hatred of bisexual women is less common amongst radical feminists than the hatred of transgender individuals, it is still an overall prevalent issue that has even been criticized by some radical feminists. Bisexual women face criticism from radical feminist because, as is also the case with transgender men, bisexual women are viewed by radical feminists as "traitors" because of their sexual attraction and pursued relationships with men. Videos Category:List Category:Vocal Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Female Category:Hypocrites Category:Misandrists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Important Category:Delusional Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Obsessed Category:Brainwasher Category:Propagandist Category:Dimwits Category:Incriminator Category:Political Category:Jerks Category:Supremacists Category:Bully Category:Grey Zone Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Ideologies Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Anti-Religious Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:LGBTQ Category:Internet Memes Category:Extremists